


Don't Leave Me

by kageyamas_b1tch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamas_b1tch/pseuds/kageyamas_b1tch
Summary: Akaashi Keiji lives with his abusive father who uses him for money for alcohol. His mother had died giving birth to Akaashi, which is why his father hates him. In addition to this, he is also bullied at school and was considered an outcast since primary because he didn't have a mother. Akaashi lives his life working, studying, and hiding from others.One day, a new student walks into the classroom. He has grey-black hair, a fit body, an extroverted personality, and the power to change Akaashi's whole life. His name is Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...  
> (' ' is their thoughts)
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> Bullying, violence.

“Where’s the money?!”

  
A slap rings throughout the room when Akaashi doesn’t answer.

  
“I said, where’s the money?!”

  
Akaashi, fighting back his anger, hands an envelope thick with paper bills to his father.

  
“Hm. I guess you’re not that useless after all,” his father sneers. “I’ll be back soon.”

  
As the door closes, Akaashi sighs and leans against the piece of wood separating him from the outside world.

  
'There goes my paycheck for 2 weeks of work…'

  
Akaashi, living with his dad in a small house, worked two jobs every day, but still couldn’t find enough money to eat properly. It had been ages since he had a full meal. This was due to his father barging in whenever he wanted and taking hard earned money from Akaashi just to spend it all on alcohol.

  
'I should get to work.'

  
~ ~ ~

  
It’s Monday now, and Akaashi walks in through the gates of the school 40 minutes early.

  
“Akaashi!! There you are!” He flinches and turns around to be greeted by 5 guys walking towards him. 'Oh no…'

  
~ ~ ~

  
Despite having arrived early, Akaashi opens the doors to the class 10 minutes late.

  
“Young man, this is the 5th time you’ve been late including last week! I could’ve sworn that I saw you entering the school 40 minutes early… What happened?”

  
“Sorry, teacher. I just got… distracted.”

  
“Okay.. just don’t be late again.” the teacher shuffles his papers on his desk. “Anyways, today we have a new student. Please welcome him.”

  
A tall, fairly muscular boy walks into the room. At first sight, everyone sees that he is very good looking, with spiky grey hair with black streaks.

  
“Hello everyone! My name is Bokuto Koutarou! I hope we can get along!”

  
Akaashi almost smiles at the energy Bokuto is saying those simple words with. However, he quickly snaps back into reality and adverts his gaze from the front of the room.

  
“Bokuto-san, you can sit next to Akaashi-san over there.” The teacher points a finger at the desk next to Akaashi’s. Bokuto walks over and sits down.

  
“Hi Akaashi!!” Bokuto grins. “You look really pretty.”

  
Akaashi is shocked by Bokuto’s straightforwardness. He blushes and looks down. “Uh… thanks….”

  
“Can I hang out with you from now on? I don’t know anybody here.”

  
“Are you sure? I’m not very well-liked. You might ruin your reputation by hanging out with me.”

  
'They all leave me in the end anyways.'

Eh? Really? I don’t care though. You seem like a nice person!”

  
Akaashi sighs and agrees to Bokuto. Bokuto lights up and happily sits down, satisfied by the black haired boy’s answer.

  
~ ~ ~

  
Akaashi was exhausted. Bokuto had been following him the whole day and Akaashi wasn’t used to all of this energy. As Akaashi and Bokuto walked towards the cafeteria, the group of boys that had come up to Akaashi earlier today appeared. Akaashi’s eyes widened.

  
“I-uh,” Akaashi stammered, on the verge of panicking. “Bokuto-san? Please go first. I need to talk with these people here. Wait for me at the cafeteria, okay?”

  
Bokuto was confused, but he obeyed Akaashi anyway.

  
“Okay! I’ll see you later ‘Kaashi!”

  
“Well, well, well.” Akaashi flinched. “It looks like Akaashi-kun made a friend? And here we were, thinking that we were your only friends.”

  
The group sniggered.

  
“Please stop. I don’t like dealing with this every day,” Akaashi stared up at the older boys who were harassing him.

  
Another boy spoke this time.

  
“It looks like we let you off too easy this morning…” Akaashi felt his heart drop. “Do we need to teach you to behave again?”

  
“No, wait. Please don’t do that. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorr-” Akaashi was cut off by a swift kick to his ribs.

  
“Ugh!”

  
The boy curls up on the floor, struggling to breathe. He gets pulled into a nearby classroom and is slammed against the wall. Akaashi claws at the hand holding his neck to the wall. He gets a hard punch to his stomach, leaving him breathless once again.

  
“St-stop” He manages to get out whilst the 5 guys pummel him with punches and kicks.

  
It hurt even more because the boys had cornered him early this morning too, leaving multiple bruises on his body. Now, they were punching and kicking the same bruises while adding more.

  
At the end of this ordeal, Akaashi is lying on the ground, barely conscious. However, not wanting anyone to see him like this, he shakily stands up. He fixes his uniform and makes sure that his bruises are not visible. He walks out of the classroom despite the pain flaring up with each step. Akaashi is good at hiding his pain though. He does it every day.

Akaashi hobbles back to the cafeteria where Bokuto is eagerly waiting. As soon as the grey haired boy sees his new friend, he waves his hand and beckons to the younger to sit down next to him. Akaashi heads over and sits in front of Bokuto, wincing at the small impact.

  
“What happened with those boys?” Bokuto asked.

  
“They were asking about the homework.” Akaashi said with no hesitation.

  
“Okay!” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi. But why did he look so scared back then in the hallway?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: violence  
> Another short one... Sorry Akaashi.. :(

Morning of the next day comes around and Akaashi goes downstairs after changing into his uniform to make breakfast for himself. He tries to make as little noise as possible in order not to wake his father, who is sleeping on the couch. Akaashi succeeds in making a simple breakfast of an omelet. 

After he is done eating, Akaashi gets up from the table to put his plate away, but there is a puddle of water that he had accidentally spilled earlier. He slips on the water, letting go of his plate in the process. Both Akaashi and the plate hit the ground- Akaashi with a thud, and the plate with a crack- and the plate shatters. Akaashi flinches, slowly turning towards where his father used to be sleeping, now angrily waking up. 

“The fuck did you do?!” his father yells groggily. He surveys the shattered plate of the floor and Akaashi sitting next to it, trying to clean it up panickedly, cutting his hands. 

“YOU USELESS LITTLE FUCK” 

Akaashi’s father is wide awake and sober now. Angry and sober. Akaashi knew that he wasn’t going to get out of this unscathed. 

“CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN YOU?” He yells, picking Akaashi up by the hair.

“Agh, stop!!” Akaashi cries out. 

“YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND?!” 

A punch to the stomach, right where the 5 delinquents had punched him yesterday. Akaashi doubles over, coughing what seemed like blood. His father beats him between yells directed at Akaashi and shouts of pain from him. 

After his father gets all his punches out and is passed out on the couch once again, Akaashi stands up from the ground where he was curled up and walks over to the bathroom. Luckily, most of the punches and kicks were directed at his upper body, so Akaashi was able to walk fine. 

Surveying his reflection in the mirror, he concludes that he would be able to go to school today. There aren’t many bruises on Akaashi’s face, a result of him covering his face with his arms. On his face and neck, there aren’t any marks that won’t be covered with a little makeup. Akaashi looks down at his uniform. It’s covered with blood from his hands, legs, arms, and back due to his father pushing him onto the glass shards. Akaashi sighed and began patching up his wounds, with an occasional wince of pain. 

~ ~ ~

Today, despite being beaten by his father, Akaashi was on time. He slid into his seat next to Bokuto, who looked very eager to see him. 

“Hi, Akaashi-kun!!!” Akaashi smiled. It seemed like Bokuto just had a way of transferring his cheerfulness to everyone around him. 

While Akaashi was deep in thought, Bokuto was staring in awe at Akaashi’s face, where a soft smile had emerged. ‘He looks so pretty when he smiles..”

“You should do that more!!” Bokuto blurted out without realizing. He put his hand over his mouth.

“Sorry? What should I do more?” Akaashi asked the silver haired boy.

“Ah! Um, well, I meant that you should smile more… You look great when you smile!”

Akaashi laughed to himself. 

“Thanks, Bokuto-san. I’ll try.”

~ ~ ~

It was lunchtime and as Akaashi walked into the cafeteria, he saw an unfamiliar sight. At the table where only Bokuto and Akaashi had sat just a day before, there were a few other boys there too. Bokuto spotted Akaashi and waved him over.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi!! Guess what? I got some new friends to hang out with us!” Bokuto excitedly said to Akaashi. “These are Konoha, Washio, Yamato, and Komi! Guys, this is Akaashi!” 

“Oh. Nice to meet you all.” Akaashi waved at them half-heartedly.

“Hey!” “Nice to meet you!” “Hello!” came a chorus of greetings from the four boys. 

Akaashi was stunned at the energetic boys. No one had been so eager to meet him. It was all so new. 

“Ah, right!” One of the boys, Konoha?, says suddenly. “Washio! What did you get for number 14 on the math test? I got B, but I’m not very sure.” 

It had been so long since Akaashi had such a normal encounter with another person at school. Akaashi silently thanked Bokuto. Akaashi settled into the comfortable conversations going on around him, losing his worries and anxiousness about everything even if it was for those few moments. It felt really good to be talking normally with other people, who proclaimed themselves as Akaashi’s friends. 

“I got B, too.” Washio says. “Akaashi, what about you? You’re always at the top of the class.”

“Ah.. Well, I got D…” 

“What?!” Three of the boys exclaim simultaneously. 

“Could you please explain it to us? We’re hopeless at math..” Komi says sheepishly. 

“Sure!” Akaashi slowly explains the process of the problem to the three boys. This felt so nice. Akaashi smiled. ‘Thanks to Bokuto-san, I feel like I’m happier.’ 

He then realizes that the boys had gone silent. 

“Um, am I missing something here?” 

“He smiled!” Sarukui exclaims. 

“Dude, you need to smile more.” Konoha says. 

‘That’s what Bokuto-san told me earlier..’

“I’m just really glad that you guys are treating me so nicely. Thanks a lot.”

“Ah.. No problem!” The boys were embarrassed, and turned their heads to anywhere but Akaashi. 

The new friends started talking once again, feeling comfort from each of them. 

Their banter was cut off by the school bell going off. 

“Well, I’ll get going now.” Akaashi says, shouldering his bag. As he did so, his shirt rode up a little, and Bokuto saw something purple and blue. ‘That’s not normal…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and taking time to read this work!  
> I appreciate it a lot!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:   
> panic attack

The rest of Akaashi’s day passed by uneventfully, managing to avoid his bullies. This day was unlike any other, and Akaashi felt genuinely happy for the first time in weeks, if not months. He finally had friends, thanks to Bokuto. Akaashi laughed to himself, picturing the grey haired boy. 

“Agaashiiii!!!” Bokuto’s familiar voice rings out as Akaashi is heading out the gates.

Akaashi turns around to be greeted by a very energetic Bokuto. 

“Oh, hey, Bokuto-san.” 

“Can I pretty please walk home with you?” Bokuto asks, clasping his hands together.

“Do you also live in that direction?” Akaashi had never seen Bokuto walking home before. 

“Yea!”

“Okay then.” Akaashi and Bokuto start walking along, sharing stories about their day. 

~ ~ ~

Bokuto stopped walking. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi turns around. 

“Ah, well, this is my street.”

“Oh, it looks like I live only a few blocks away from you!” Akaashi observes. 

“Can I come over sometime?” Bokuto asks, smiling. 

“Maybe!”

‘Probably not.’ Akaashi thought back to who was waiting for him back home. He was nervous, but didn’t say anything. 

After saying bye to Bokuto, Akaashi walked the few minutes it took to get back to his own house and rounded the corner of his street. 

“Well, well, well.” Akaashi’s heart stopped. 

‘No, no, no, NO! Why now?’ Akaashi thought. His heart was beating frantically now.

“It looks like our informant was right after all.. I was afraid that they were wrong because you were so late. Where were you?” The bullies from school knew where he lived.

“We didn’t see you all day! Doesn’t it seem like he was avoiding us?” The “leader” of the pack smirked. 

“What a mean person.” A slap rang out. Akaashi clutched at his now reddening cheek, tears threatening to form. In a panic, he went off running towards his house.

“Hey!” The boys yelled. “Come back here!” 

Akaashi ran and ran until he stumbled through the gates of his house and slammed the door behind him, panting. Then he remembered. His father! Akaashi looked at where his father was usually sprawled out, and saw that he wasn’t there. He searched the rest of his house, but he wasn’t there. Akaashi trudged to his room, and sank onto the bed, sighing. 

‘Why is my life like this…’ Akaashi thought, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. ‘If I hadn’t been born, everything would have been fine. Then my mom would have been alive and my dad wouldn’t be in this state.’ Tears trickled down his cheeks and onto his pillow. 

Akaashi picked up his phone. 7:47 pm. His job at the bar started at 8. Akaashi decided to call in sick; he had been feeling a bit off anyway, and it wouldn’t be good if he went to work with a reddened cheek, evidence that someone had slapped him. He quickly called the bar and informed them that he wasn’t going to be able to make it that day. 

The black haired boy did the rest of his homework and went to bed early, which was a big change for him because most days; he had work until late at night since he had school.

~ ~ ~

“Stop! I don’t want to!” Akaashi screamed as he jolted awake. His breathing was ragged and irregular. 

Trying to calm down, Akaashi took a deep breath again and again. It did nothing. Akaashi clawed at his throat; he couldn’t breathe anymore. He reached for his phone for someone to call. He almost dropped it due to his hands trembling so much. He fumbled with his phone for a while until he finally got to a contact he trusted. He pressed call with a sweaty and trembling finger.

“Please… Help… Can’t.. Breathe…..” 

“Akaashi?! What’s happening? I’m coming over right now! Stay where you are!”

“Can’t… Move.. anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short.. :)  
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos!  
> Please feel free to comment if there's something you would maybe like me to improve on!  
> I'm a beginner writer anyways!  
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Panic attack  
> Mentions of rape
> 
> Please do not read this if you are sensitive to this topic!  
> Also, I'm sorry if any details about panic attacks and rape in the chapter is wrong. I am not writing from experience, so I am truly sorry if anything offended you.

“Keiji!!” Akaashi looked up. 

“Kenma…” 

“Keiji, I need you to breathe, okay?” Kenma said soothingly, rubbing circles on the other’s back. 

“Here. Breathe in and out with me, okay?” Akaashi nodded, his body still trembling. 

When Akaashi’s breathing leveled out and his shaking died down, he collapsed onto Kenma in relief. 

“Keiji, are you okay now?” Kenma asked. “If you don’t mind, could you tell me what started your panic attack?”

_ Tell him. I have to tell him. I can trust him… right? _

“I-it was because of the usual.”

“Are you sure? I felt like this one was more serious than the others..” 

“I’m fine, Kenma-san. Thanks for worrying. This time was because of the bullies again.”

“Okay. I’ll believe you, but please don’t hesitate to tell me if something is wrong or bothering you, okay?” Kenma got up from where he was sitting. 

“On second thought, why don’t you tell anyone about the bullies? It’s getting really serious. Have you considered telling a teacher?” Akaashi could tell his friend was worrying. 

“Kenma-san, it’s fine. I can handle it.” On the outside, Akaashi looked calm and collected, like he always did. On the inside, however, was a flurry of emotions that had never been shown to anyone, even to close friends like Kenma. 

_ Why didn’t you tell him? _

_ You shouldn’t tell anyone. _

_ Tell someone, anyone! _

_ They’re going to think you’re disgusting. _

_ Disgusting. _

_ Disgusting. _

_ DISGUSTING _

“Keiji, I’m going to go now, okay? Call me if you need help.” Kenma patted his friend on the back and walked out of the house. 

_ Disgusting. _

_ Disgusting. _

_ Disgusting. _

_ Disgusting. _

_ Disgusting disgusting disgusting disgusting disgusting disgustingdisgustingdisgustingdisgusting- _

“No...no. I’m not disgusting. It wasn’t me. It really wasn’t.” Akaashi muttered, hands shaking when he remembered what had happened that one day. That one night. Hands roaming all around his bare body. The men holding him down. Touching everywhere. His face, his chest, his legs. Akaashi’s cries never reaching anyone in that closed off room. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t. But it happened anyways. Why did it have to be him? 

_ “Don’t tell anyone about it or something bad might happen to these precious people here..” The man in front of him said, smirking, holding up a photo of Akaashi’s friends.  _ No. _ “You wouldn’t want the same thing you’re experiencing now to happen to your friends, right?” He waved the picture around. “Then you had better keep your mouth shut.” _

Akaashi shuddered, all those horrible, horrible, memories coming back all at once. He remembered what the man had said before leaving Akaashi all alone, shivering in his naked body covered with blood, sweat, and cum. 

“See you soon, Akaashi-kun.” 

It had been almost two weeks since that had passed, and Akaashi was growing more and more anxious. What had the man meant by “See you soon”? 

Akaashi curled up on his bed, cringing. He felt so anxious, so  _ violated _ . His mind was unhealthy, but he still went through his days like usual, enduring to his best the loud, obnoxious memories of that night. Akaashi still went to school, and to his three part time jobs. And no one suspected that anything was wrong with him. Tiring himself out with all the thinking, the boy slowly drifted into sleep, the only haven where he could take a break from his thoughts, though that was not always the case. 

~ ~ ~

Akaashi woke up to the sound of an alarm. Was it morning? He checked the time on his phone and noticed that it was 9 PM. Oh. It was time to go to work. Akaashi’s mind wasn’t very ready to go to work, but he couldn’t miss it again. Also, he needed money. With a sigh, the black haired boy changed into new clothes and walked out of the house. 

Akaashi had three different jobs to pay for the bills and his father’s alcohol addiction, and 4 times a week, he worked at a gay bar as a waiter. The job paid well, but there were a lot of troubles that came with the job. The most obvious one was that there were countless creeps that came to the bar, harassing him and other employees, trying to get them to sleep with them. This didn’t help with Akaashi’s current situation at all. Even though Akaashi would have loved to quit this job, there weren’t a lot of places that accepted high schoolers like him.

“Keiji-kun!” his senior called when he walked into the bar. “Nice to see you!’

“Hello, senpai!” Akaashi replied, heading to the lockers to change into his uniform. 

Akaashi, now in his uniform, started working right away. It would be a long time until he would be able to go home. Today was going well, a little too well. Akaashi usually had to confront at least one creep when he worked, but it was two hours into his shift, and not one customer had tried to hit on him. Of course, he was happy about it, but something felt… off. Kind of like the calm before the storm. 

It was now 12 AM, and Akaashi’s shift had just ended. He walked into the locker room to change back and to get his bag. Akaashi made sure that no one, not even his fellow employees, were near him and tugged off his uniform shirt and pants, feeling uneasy and anxious as the cold air hit his skin. This reminded him too much of that night. Akaashi shook his head, trying to clear his head, and reached out for his T-shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ackkk I feel like this chapter was kinda confusing? Idk..   
> I wrote this during school so sorry if it didn't make much sense..
> 
> Thank you so much for taking time to read my work!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, hints at rape
> 
> If you are triggered by violence or any kind of abuse, please do not read this work, because a lot of that is going to be coming up(not a lot in this chapter)
> 
> I'm sorry if I depicted anything wrong or offended you. 
> 
> This chapter is kind of all over the place haha.

Akaashi was anxious. He quickly put his shirt on and gathered his belongings. It felt like someone was watching him, and it made him want to throw up. 

He walked past the counter and locked up the bar with his colleagues. This whole time Akaashi felt eyes on him. Akaashi shivered, trying his best to ignore this unnerving feeling, and headed towards his house. 

After about 10 minutes of walking, Akaashi passed by Bokuto’s street. He pictured the energetic boy and chuckled to himself, all feelings of unease disappearing.

“Agaashiiieeeeee!!” 

It was Bokuto!

“Bokuto-san?! What are you doing here? How did you find me?” To be completely honest, Akaashi was really happy that Bokuto was actually in front of him. It made him feel so safe and comfortable, even in the dark. 

“I’m so happy that I ran into you! I just went for a run and was returning, and I saw you!!” Bokuto was almost yelling now.

“Bokuto-san. It’s very late, so please lower your voice..” Bokuto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Sorry, Akaashi!”

Akaashi took a close look at Bokuto following his statement saying that he had gone for a run. He blushed, coloring his cheeks a bright pink. It was good that it was dark. Bokuto’s shirt was soaked in sweat, exposing his toned body underneath. Akaashi looked away quickly, his cheeks only getting more red. 

“Uh, I- B-Bokuto-san? I probably have to go now.. It’s really late.” Akaashi stuttered, embarrassed at his thoughts. 

“Hey! Why don’t I walk you?” 

“Sure, but only to my street, okay?”

“Okay!”

The two awkwardly started walking along. 

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto’s loud and cheery voice pierced the air. 

“I forgot to ask you, but why were you out so late? I mean, it doesn’t look like you went on a run, like me.” 

Wanting to avoid the question, Akaashi replied with a question. 

“It’s also pretty late to be going on a run too, Bokuto-san.”

“Ah, that’s because I was studying, but I couldn’t understand anything at all, so I went out to take a break,” Bokuto scratched his head, embarrassed. 

“Do you want me to help you study? All of us could go to the library to study a few days a week. It kind of looked like the others were having a bit of trouble.” 

“That would be great, Akaashi!! Thank you so so much! I’ll message them right now!” 

‘Cute…’

~ ~ ~ 

“This is my street, Bokuto-san! Thanks for walking me here.”

“No problem, Akaashi!! I’ll see you at school!”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto walked away, and also started walking towards his house. Hopefully his dad was asleep. 

The black haired boy carefully turned the key in the doorknob and cracked the door open. There was no one. Akaashi almost let out a sigh when he entered the house and closed the door soundlessly. Now it was to get to his room. 

Akaashi crept up the hall leading to the living room. In order to get to his bedroom, he had to go through the living room and take the stairs from there. On most days his father would be passed out on the couch in the living room, so Akaashi had to be silent so as to not wake him up. It was horrible, really. Akaashi always was on thin ice with his father: if Akaashi did anything to annoy his dad, he would be punished, either with a beating or…… worse. 

As the boy approached the entrance to the living room, he gulped before taking a deep breath and breathing out. He peered into the room. He looked around, kind of confused. It was already past 12 am, but why wasn’t his dad there? 

‘Maybe he fell asleep at some bar somewhere..” 

Calmed by the thought that his father wasn’t there, Akaashi walked through the doorway to the living room- and found himself in the air. 

Akaashi’s blue eyes widened as he realized the situation he was in. He gasped as his airways were promptly closed off. He tried to pry the stronger man’s hand off of his throat, but failed to do so. Black spots swam in his vision and his head span. 

“Why were you so late?” His father boomed. Akaashi visibly flinched.

“You were probably whoring around, weren’t you? Like the fag you are!”

When Akaashi’s father finally let go, Akaashi crumpled to the floor coughing and clutching his throat, sucking in as much air as he could.

“W-wait! Dad, I just had work! That’s why I was late!” 

“Hah! Work?! Don’t fucking joke around with me! You were probably working as a stripper for god’s sake! You fucking disappointment of a child!!” Akaashi’s father yelled, slapping Akaashi across the face, hard enough to leave a red handprint on his cheek. 

“I would say that I regret you ever being born, but you do rake in a bit of money.. At least you’re not  _ that _ much of a useless shit.” his father spat, kicking Akaashi in the stomach for good measure.

“Go to the basement.”

The color drained from Akaashi’s face. 

“W-wait!” Akaashi kneeled in front of his dad. “Please, dad! I-I can’t! I don’t want to!”

Akaashi’s father, with a disgusted look on his face, kicked Akaashi away from him. 

“You don’t get to decide what you want to do. Now,  _ go to the basement _ !! NOW, you useless faggot!” 

The poor boy was now trembling. He trudged up to his room, heart pounding. He changed his clothes and put away his backpack, not noticing the envelope on his desk, and slowly made his way to the stairs leading down to the basement. It had been so long since he last went down there, long enough for Akaashi to push the memories from down there into the farthest corner in his mind. Now he was going down there again. For something as small as getting home late! It was just his luck: coming home late on the one day that his father was sober  _ and _ in a bad mood. 

“Stay down there and prepare yourself. Someone will be coming soon.”

Akaashi resigned to his fate and silently entered the room. He was still shaking. His memories from the past were coming back to him, and  _ that _ night didn’t help at all.

As he silently entered the basement, he silently showered and waited on the creaky bed. His heart sped up as he heard the doorknob click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Akaashi really has a shitty life.. >:) :(
> 
> Thank you for reading this work!  
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments!  
> Have a great day and I'll try to update more frequently!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> mentions/hints of rape  
> stalking
> 
> Please do not read if you are easily triggered by these topics.  
> I'm an amateur at writing sensitive topics like this, I'm sorry if I made a mistake and/or offended anyone.

“Hey, Keiji-kun…”

_ No. _

“It’s been a long time huh?”

_ No. _

“You look so much prettier than last time… Looks like you grew a lot haha..”

_ No. _

“Let’s get started, hm?”

_ NO. _

“We only have 3 hours after all…”

_ NO. _

“Come on now, cutie..”

_ NO. _

“Suck it.”

_ I DON’T WANT TO- _

  
  


_ But you do it anyways.  _

_ You let them use you. You let them abuse you. You let them break you.  _

_ YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO YOU.  _

_ It’s all your fault that you’re treated like this.  _

_ It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all my fault. It's all my fault. It’s- _

“Akaashi? HellOo? Earth to Akaashi!” 

Akaashi blinked back into reality.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I spaced out for a second. What were you saying?”

“Akaashi…” 

“Yes?”

“Why are you crying?”

“Huh?”

Akaashi brushed his trembling finger across his cheek. Sure enough, when Akaashi pulled his finger away, he saw a glistening drop of liquid. 

“Oh- ah. I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I don’t know what got into me. But it’s really nothing. Sorry for worrying you.”

“Is everything al-”

“Bokuto-san. Let’s get back to what we were talking about before. I told you, I’m perfectly fine, okay?” 

“Oh.. okay then.” Bokuto looked down. “Sorry.”

Akaashi mentally cursed himself. That had gone out way harsher than what he was meaning to. 

“Uh- anyways, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled at the boy to try to lighten him up. “About the study sessions? When should we meet?”

That was all it took to get Bokuto to be his perky self again.

“Oh yeah!! I almost forgot about that! How about this Friday? We could all go to the library!”

“That would be great. I don’t have anything that day, so I’m good. But how about the others?”

“Well… I know for sure that Konoha, Yamato, and Komi don’t have anything that day. I’ll have to ask Washio later!” 

Though it was just a study session, Bokuto seemed so happy and excited over it. It was, to be honest, very endearing. 

“Okay, Bokuto-san.”

Being with this energetic, clumsy boy somehow made Akaashi’s worries fade away. Even if it was just going to be for a moment, Akaashi was grateful for the few minutes of peacefulness Bokuto gave him. 

~ ~ ~

Akaashi was scared. The kind of scared that makes one feel like they can’t breathe. 

After Akaashi had gotten home, he had gone to his room to find a thick envelope on his desk. Opening the white flap, he spilled the contents of the envelope onto the surface of the desk. 

Akaashi felt like he was going to vomit. They were photos. Of him, to be exact. 

Akaashi picked up one of the photos. Akaashi at work.

As Akaashi sifted through the numerous photos, he found that many of the photos were taken at Akaashi’s workplace.

Akaashi picked up another photo. This one looked different. His heart dropped. Him and Bokuto, walking down the street. This photo was from yesterday when he had met Bokuto after work. He turned the photo around. In big scrawled letters, were the words “I know everything about you” Akaashi ripped the photo in a rage, scattering its remains onto the floor. Akaashi frantically went through the rest of the pictures. More photos from work. More of him and Bokuto. Pictures of just Bokuto. Pictures of all of his friends. The last one in the pile, however, was different. 

It pictured Akaashi lying on the floor of an unfamiliar floor, seemingly unconscious. He was completely naked, with blood on his backside and white liquid all over his body. It also pictured the feet of many different men. 

It was them. Those bastards who….. 

Akaashi dropped the picture onto the ground, his trembling hands losing hold of it. He stepped back in a daze until his back hit the wall, and he slid down until he was sitting on the ground. 

_ They were watching him. They knew where he lived. They knew where his friends lived.  _

_ This couldn’t be possible. _

Akaashi gripped his face in his hands, trying his best to not burst out sobbing with all of the anxiety, stress and trauma weighing down on him. He couldn’t, just couldn’t, risk his dad hearing him. 

Akaashi reached out a shaking hand to grab the photo, ready to burn it with all of the other photos when he noticed some writing on the back of this picture too. He flipped it over, and finally let his tears flow silently. 

_ Meet us at 12:00 AM this Friday.  _

This couldn’t be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so short, sorry!!  
> Schoolwork has really been slowing me down..
> 
> I really keep adding onto Akaashi's misery.. T T  
> Don't worry, fluff is coming... hopefully hehe
> 
> Critical feedback is welcome! Please tell me if I could make this story better!  
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence/bullying  
> I was listening to Experience by Ludovico Einaudi while I was writing the last few parts. I recommend the song!

“Wow Keiji-kun! Thanks for agreeing to help us out.” Konoha said, slapping Akaashi on the back. 

“Yeah.” Yamato added on. “We really need it, thanks a lot.”

“We’ll meet at the library then after school, okay?” Akaashi said.

“Okay!” Four of them answered. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

“Yeah! Sure! At the gate, right?” Bokuto quickly replied.

“Haah…” Akaashi sighed, smiling. “No, at the library, stupid.”

Bokuto turned red. “Oops..” He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Akaashi fought back the urge to laugh, and patted Bokuto on the back. 

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san. Meet us at the library, alright?”

“Yup! Loud and clear!”

As Akaashi walked away, he laughed to himself.  _ He’s so cute sometimes… _

~ ~ ~

After his classes ended, Akaashi quickly packed up and left for the school library. He picked a table in the back of the library, sat down, and took out his phone. 

(Texting)

_ [Akaashi] I’m at the library now, so come to the very back of the library. I saved a table there. _

_ [Washio] Okay! I’ll be there in maybe 5 minutes. _

_ [Konoha] Got it! See you there! _

_ [Yamato] See you. _

_ [Bokuto] Okay, Akaashi! I’m almost there! _

_ [Akaashi] Great.  _

Akaashi took out his books and started studying, reviewing what he had learned that day. It was all easy for him, but Akaashi thought that he should still review anyway. He didn’t have anything to do at the moment, and it made him kind of anxious in the library which was silent save for a couple of people here and there. 

When Akaashi heard footsteps, he turned around. 

“You guys are already her-”

“Keiji-kun! How could you!” 

“Yeah, Keiji-kun! How could you mistake us for those annoying brats you always hang out with? You’re so mean!”

Akaashi froze. Why.. They hadn’t been targeting him for a week or so… Why now?

“W-why are you here?”

“Why else?”

“You know that my friends are going to arrive anytime soon, right?” Akaashi felt a bit of consolation at the thought, but it wasn’t much. 

“They wouldn’t mind if you were gone for a few minutes to use the bathroom, right?” The taller student smirked.

“If you try anything, I’m going to call them. Then you would be caught.” Akaashi was trying to act calm, but his hands were shaking. The delinquents saw that and grinned. 

“Haha.. Look who’s trying to act all tough!” 

“Well, it’s too late to call your friends now, isn’t it?”

The boy snatched Akaashi’s phone off of the table and typed something into the keyboard and shoved it into his face, forcing him to look at the text. 

_ [Akaashi] Guys, I’m going to go to the bathroom. Wait for me at the back table. _

Akaashi’s friends replied quickly. 

_ [Washio] Ok. No need to hurry. _

_ [Bokuto] Got it!  _

_ [Konoha] Okay.  _

Akaashi’s face fell in defeat. 

“Now, now, Keiji-kun.” One of the older boys said, putting his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

The boys roughly grabbed his arms and dragged the limp boy towards the entrance of the library. Akaashi made a few futile attempts at getting the stronger boys off of him, but to no success. The delinquents pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. 

~ ~ ~

Bokuto sat in the seat next to Akaashi’s stuff in the library. He had been waiting for a good four minutes until the others came. 

“I thought he was just going to the bathroom.” Bokuto remarked, fidgeting with his homework papers.

“Yeah! What’s taking so long?” 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Yamato said, concerned for his friend.

“I’ll go check on him!” Bokuto stood up and half ran to the bathroom.

When he was just about to open the door, he heard something. 

“Akaashi?”

~ ~ ~

Akaashi groaned as he was tossed to the hard floor of the bathroom. 

“Hah! Now that you have that mindless guy, what was his name? Bokuto? You think you can get away from us?”

“You don’t have your dumb bodyguard with you today, can you?” 

“We couldn’t get to you for a while because of Bokuto, but we finally got you alone, haha.”

Knowing that nothing he said would stop them, Akaashi curled up on his side and took the blows.

What was only a few minutes seemed like eternity for Akaashi. He could feel old wounds, ones that were close to healing, getting worse as the boys punched and kicked Akaashi to no end. But suddenly he heard a voice.

“Akaashi?” 

The black haired boy’s eyes went wide. “Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashiii? Are you in there? You were taking a long time so I came to check on you.”

“I’m f-fine! You can go back!” Akaashi said somewhat sternly, his voice cracking as one of the boys kicked his stomach. 

“O-okay then!”

The leader of the group yanked on Akaashi’s hair, resulting in Akaashi yelping in surprise. Outside the bathroom, Bokuto hesitated, hearing the sound coming from the bathroom. He walked back to the door and pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear what caused the noise. 

“You were lucky, Keiji-kun… I was afraid that you were going to tattle on us… But you wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“N-no.”

Bokuto was frozen. Why was Akaashi with those other people? And why were they saying things like that to him? Bokuto was unsure how to act, however when he heard a thud and what sounded like Akaashi in pain, Bokuto snapped, slamming the door open. 

Five heads turned towards Bokuto, including Akaashi, who was on the floor. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Bokuto yelled, launching himself at the closest guy to him. 

Bokuto, overpowering the one boy, punched him over and over until he felt a shaky hand on his shoulder. 

“B-bokuto-san, please stop.”

“But they did all of  _ this _ to you!” Bokuto answered, motioning to the purple and blue bruises that could be seen on Akaashi’s skin. 

“I know, but if you go any further, you’re going to be the one in trouble. I’m fine, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, smiling. 

Bokuto’s heart broke when he saw that smile. That smile that held so much suffering behind it. He hated those boys. He hated that they made Akaashi hurt. 

“If I see any of you in the same room as Akaashi, or in a 2 meter radius of him, you’re dead. You got that?” Bokuto said, unnervingly calmly. 

“Y-yes. We’re sorry!” They said, running out of the bathroom with tears in their eyes. 

This was when Bokuto’s toughness crumbled. 

“Akaashi… I so sorry!” Bokuto said, embracing Akaashi. “I should have noticed sooner! It’s all my fault!”

When Akaashi heard Bokuto say these words, tears welled up in his eyes. However, he quickly wiped them away.

_ I have to be strong.. I can’t be weak in front of Bokuto-san. _

“Bokuto-san… Don’t you think I’m the one who should be breaking down right now?” Akaashi asked, lightly laughing as he hugged him back. 

“O-oh. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” Bokuto quickly said, wiping away his tears.

“You’re so cute…” Akaashi slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that…

“A-ah, uh, I meant that-” Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto hugging him harder. 

“Bokuto-san? That kind of hurts..” 

“Oh!” Bokuto immediately detached himself from the other boy, showing his face fully.

Akaashi frowned. Why was Bokuto’s face so red? Was it what he had said?

“Akaashi?” 

“Yes?”

“Um.. This is kind of awkward but, do you.. uh.. like guys?”

At this question, Akaashi did a double-take. His heart pounded. 

_ How did he find out? What if he hates me for it? Oh god, what do I do.. _

“Akaashi! I’m not saying it’s a bad thing! I just wanted to know!”

At this, Akaashi calmed down a little and thought it over. 

_ It would be fine to tell him. He’s a really good friend! He would accept me, right? _

Akaashi mustered up all his courage and blurted out, “Yes! Yes. I’m gay, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh.” Was Bokuto’s only answer. 

“Um! It’s fine if you don’t want to be friends anymore. You probably feel uncomfortable now, right? It’s my fault, an-” 

“Akaashi!! Do you really think so low of me? I’m upset.” Bokuto made a show of pouting and crossing his arms. 

“Huh?” Akaashi was genuinely confused. He had expected a much harsher reaction.

“Actually… The reason why I asked you is because I’m unsure about my sexuality too.” 

Akaashi’s jaw dropped. “Wait… Actually?”

Bokuto smiled, embarrassed. “Yeah. I wanted to ask you how you knew that you were gay. I didn’t mean for you to be offended, I swear!” He put up his hands in defense. 

“Ah! It’s fine, Bokuto-san. I just took it the wrong way. But in reality, I’m relieved that that was all you had to say.” Akaashi moved his body so that he was directly facing the other, wincing a little bit. “To answer your question, I think the first time I actually questioned my sexuality was when I realized that I wasn’t attracted to girls. Even though they came close to me, I wasn’t affected like the other boys were. But I was sure of it when I started liking a boy in my class.”

“Oh. Well! We should go now. They’re probably waiting for us.” Bokuto said, blushing a little. 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot..” Akaashi made to stand up but dropped down to the floor. 

“Akaashi!”

“I’m okay.. Just hurts a little. Um… could you help me?” Akaashi grimaced at the pain stabbing his body. 

“Yeah, yeah!” 

Bokuto clumsily ran over to Akaashi’s side and looped one of Akaashi’s arms around his shoulders gently. He then slowly stood up, waiting until Akaashi had gotten used to the movement. 

At Bokuto’s actions, Akaashi was surprised. Bokuto always seemed like a clumsy, awkward, kind of person, but here he was, showing a totally different side of him. Akaashi smiled, thinking about all of the things that Bokuto had done for him. 

Akaashi liked Bokuto. He had to admit it. To Akaashi, Bokuto was everything; his motivation, his happiness, his  _ life _ . Akaashi now fully realized it, in this situation where Akaashi could barely stand properly due to the pain everywhere on his body, that he liked Bokuto. This awkward, funny, supportive, energetic boy. Akaashi  _ liked  _ him. This boy was the reason Akaashi woke up in the morning. He was the reason why Akaashi could find strength to endure his father's beatings  _ every day _ . 

“Haah.” Akaashi ran his free hand along his hair.

“Akaashi? What’s up?”

Akaashi saw that beautiful face of Bokuto’s, and all reason slipped away from him. Akaashi took Bokuto’s face in his hands.

“Akaashi? What are you doing? We need to get you to the nurse.”

_ Fuck the nurse _ .  _ I want you. _

And Akaashi kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too fluffy but here you go!  
> This chapter's the longest so far hehe!!
> 
> Note: I am not LGBTQ, so I do not know a lot about those topics, so I am sorry if I offended anyone with my description. Please tell me if this is inaccurate.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my work!! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments!  
> Have a great day! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff!! <3

And Akaashi kissed him. 

All Bokuto saw was Akaashi, this beautiful black haired boy with stunning blue eyes,  _ kissing him _ . His mind went blank as he took in the sight, the feeling. 

\---

Akaashi was shocked at himself. As Akaashi kissed Bokuto, a thousand thoughts were racing through his head.  _ What if he’s not gay? What if he doesn’t actually like me back? What if he wasn’t ready? What if he’s… disgusted?  _

The black haired boy’s thoughts were interrupted. His eyes grew wide as Bokuto recovered from the sudden attack and wrapped around Akaashi’s neck, bringing him closer. With this, all Akaashi’s anxieties and thoughts were calmed, and all he could focus on was Bokuto. Bokuto’s soft and warm lips on his own, the way Bokuto was kissing him, gentle and guiding, the way Bokuto’s fingers caressed his hair, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. It was like they were in heaven. Just the two of them, alone, frozen in time. Just the quiet, antisocial boy, and the loud, extroverted boy. 

After what seemed like forever[but was only really just a few seconds], the two broke apart. They both turned bright red as they registered what had just happened. 

Among the many thoughts in both of their heads, two stood out. 

_ That felt so ethereal. _

and 

_ I like him so much. _

Akaashi gathered what was left of his confidence and said with a slightly shaky voice, “Don’t get me wrong Bokuto-san, but I actually never planned on confessing to you. If I was, I would have done it in a slightly better situation..” Akaashi softly laughed.

Bokuto’s eyes grew wide as he pieced what Akaashi said together. 

“You… like… me?” 

“That should have been obvious from the.. Erm.. kiss.” 

Bokuto covered his eyes with his hands, his face growing more red by the second. 

“Ughhhhh.” he groaned into his hands.

“Uh… Are you okay, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi looks genuinely concerned, despite him being more hurt.

“I should have been the one to confess to you!” Bokuto yells, shocking Akaashi a little.

“I had plans ready and everything… But in the end  _ you _ were the one confessing to me first!” Bokuto groaned into his hands again.

Akaashi was really flustered; he couldn’t believe it. In all his bad luck, how could his crush like him back?

Bokuto took a deep breath and took Akaashi’s hands in his own. 

“I like you, Akaashi. Something about you, just gets me all fired up! Your eyes, your hair, the way you dress, everything about you just makes me fall in love with you more and more. It’s really hard to stop thinking about you.”

Bokuto’s blush had faded away a little, leaving behind the perfect amount of pink on his cheeks. He stared into Akaashi’s eyes.

“I want to protect you from everything that can hurt you, and I want you to be mine, only mine. Don’t worry, this isn’t just something I did without thinking.” Bokuto smiled nervously and squeezed Akaashi’s hands. “I really like you, Akaashi. So….. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Akaashi still couldn’t believe it. He blinked once, twice. And yet, Bokuto was still there. 

“...Are you sure, Bokuto-san?” 

“Yes, Akaashi. As sure as I can be. But if you… don’t feel comfortable… I respect that. We could still be friends. Whatever you want.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to…” Akaashi fidgeted with his hands. “I might be a bit of a handful.”

Even as the most precious person to Akaashi was confessing to him, Akaashi was scared. There were so many things wrong with his life, and what if Bokuto found out? Did he even deserve to be happy, deserve to have all of this?

Akaashi looked up into Bokuto’s eyes, and he looked back. 

“Akaashi, I will do anything to make you happy, and I’ll never,  _ never _ , leave you. I really do love you, with every inch of my being.” Bokuto’s yellow eyes only reflected honesty.

Akaashi inched closer to Bokuto until they were mere centimeters apart… and hugged him. Bokuto was so warm, calming. “Okay. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Akaashi mumbled into Bokuto’s grey sweatshirt.

_ You don’t deserve this. He’s obviously going to leave you once he finds more about you. Remember what happened last time you put your trust in someone? _

These thoughts were quickly erased when Bokuto let out a small shriek. 

“Really Akaashi?! Aaah thank you!! Thank you thank you thank you! I’ll treat you so well!”

Bokuto’s face was lit up in a way that Akaashi had never seen before. His smile was so bright, but not only his smile but all of him was basically shining. 

“I really like you, Bokuto-san. I’m glad I met you.” Akaashi said.

“Me too, Akaashi!”

Then, Bokuto and Akaashi’s phones vibrated in their pockets. It was a text from the other boys. 

“We better get going, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s hand.

“But- the infirmary-”

“I’ll be fine. They’re just bruises.”

“But-”

“No buts, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a peck on the cheek. “Let’s get back to the others.”

Bokuto was glad that it was somewhat dark in the hallway as the two of them walked towards the library, Bokuto supporting the limping Akaashi with a strong arm. The darkness helped conceal the blush that was- again- creeping up onto his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I decided to take a small break during my winter holidays to not focus on anything, but now I'm back!
> 
> There's finally some fluff now! I was actually nervous to post this because I'm not that good at writing fluff, but I think I did decent :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day/night!


End file.
